gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
A Twist in Regionals
'''A Twist in Regionals '''is the sixteenth chapter on the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation, this is the Regionals chapter. Plot Its Regionals and the New Directions are still struggling to recruit temporary members to fill in for the missing members, Blaine then informs the glee club that the alumnis can fill in for the spots (as it is one of the rules in the show choir hand book) and tells them that it was Franklin that told him about the rule. Ariana and Blaine then convinces Franklin to return to New Directions. As the day of Regionals have arrived and New Directions are competing with three clubs (The Singathons,Dalton Academy Warblers and The McKinley Runaways).As Chriss sings lead for the first time his moral dilemma will get the best of him. Cameron is growing very suspicious about Ariana's actions since Franklin left. Will Ariana confess about his feelings for Franklin? Will Chriss overcome his moral dilemma? Will the New Directions handle the competition? Will Franklin's bestfriend and idol convince him that he needs to be "Wide Awake" and return to New Directions. And is everyone especially Franklin,Bridget and Cameron ready for the big twist that will happen after Regionals? Songs Episode The episode opens in Principal Figgins' office "What do you mean early disqualification?!" Ariana said "Well Ali, since Will's group of losers only have three members the New Directions have no rights to compete at Regionals." Sue said "Because you stole all of our members." Franchessca said "I did not, they quitted New Directions because they wanted to be in the spotlight because you we're always the star." Sue said "Enough Sue, Ms. Styles and Ms. Gray i'm afraid Sue has a point." Figgins said "I always have a point." Sue said Figgins then sighs "So, you are here by banned to compete at---" Blaine then enters "Not so fast" "Blaine?" Ariana and Franchessca said in unison "What are you doing in here?" Sue asked "Guys, i have a solution to our problem" Blaine said "What is it?" Ariana asked "The graduates can fill in the missing spots for Regionals." Blaine said "Hold up, this can not stand, the graduates have already graduated and they have no rights to go on stage and perform." Sue said "Well Coach Sylvester, it's about time you crack open a book." Blaine said then gives Sue the Showchoir Handbook "What am i suppose to crack?" Sue asked "Page 120 of the Showchoir Handbook Section 9 dash C "All of the graduates that we're past members of the club are allowed to be proxy members for a performance in a competition, however this could be only done once." Blaine said then Sue closes the handbook "Wow." Franchessca said "So Sue? any comments? Figgins? is the New Directions banned to compete?" Blaine asked "No" Figgins said "None" Sue said then leaves the office. _______________________________________ Blaine,Ariana and Franchessca leave Figgins' office "Blaine we can not thank you enough for what you just did." Ariana said "I'm not the one to thank." Blaine said "Then who the hell do we thank?" Franchessca asked "Franklin" Blaine said then leaves Ariana and Franchessca then looks at eachother TITLE CARD _________________________________________ At The Dance Studio. Chriss is facing the mirror V/O: ''"Here i am, Christopher Bradley Anderson getting ready for my first time, no not that kind of first time, my first time to sing lead in a competition which is Regionals, i never felt this strange feeling of being nervous and excited at the same time. It's just so weird." '' Then Chriss sits at the piano "Why hello there!" Franklin said with a british accent "Franklin? oh my god! i miss you soo much." Chriss said with excitement "No, i ain't Franklin i'm your self-conciousness" Franklin said "But why do you look like Franklin?" Chriss asked "I don't know, you tell me" Franklin said "Well, i do have a crush on him." Chriss said "Booyah, case closed." Franklin said "Why are you here self-conciousness? in the physical appearance?" Chriss asked "Because, i sense that you have problems." Franklin said with a british accent "Problems? no i don't have problems" Chriss said while laughing Franklin then raised his eyebrow "Hmmm" "Okay fine, i have problems, please help me." Chriss "I can't help you, because i'm a part of you duhhling." Franklin said with a british accent Chriss then giggle in a flirty way "What was that?" Franklin asked "I'm just happy that i heard Franklin say those words......to me" Chriss said "Ow Chriss, you dutty little boy." Franklin said with a british accent "Alright, you helped enough, i love you self-conciousness that looks like Franklin, mwah!" Chriss said "I love you too duhhling, now pause." Franklin said with a british accent "What?" Chriss asked "It's Franklin" Franklin said "What?" Chriss said "It's Franklin,biiiiiiirrrrrrrttttttttttcccchhhhhhh" Franklin said with a british accent, trying to impersonate Nicki Minaj Then Chriss laughed "You are cray-cray, self-conciousness, i love you, now get lost." Chriss said, then Franklin/his self-conciousness left Chriss then lied down at the piano "I don't think i can do this crap" then covered his face with his arms ______________________________________ At Blaine's bedroom, Franklin and Blaine are sitting with sheet music at the bed "So Franklin, have you picked a song?" Blaine asked "I don't think i can do this crap." Franklin said "You can do this Franklin, i believe in you." Blaine said "Thank you." Franklin said "For what?" Blaine asked "For believing in me, i never thought that i would meet the first person that would say those words to me." Franklin said "Franklin, you don't really mean that" Blaine said "I mean it, i'm following my adoptive older brother's footsteps, study at McKinley and join the glee club and then in college apply at NYADA, i can't open up my real dreams to my adoptive parents." Franklin said "Why? are they provoking you or something?" Blaine asked "No, i just don't want to disappoint them." Franklin said "Franklin, you don't need to follow your brother's footsteps, you should just do better." Blaine said "I don't know, you know what change topic, how about a Katy Perry song?" Franklin said "Agree, Circle the Drain?" Blaine asked "Nope, Part of Me?" Franklin said "No, Firework?" Blaine said "Too high, Last Friday Night?" Franklin said "No, you need to sing about empowerment." Blaine said "Goodluck with that." Franklin said then picked up a sheet music "We will find you a song, trust me" Blaine said "Hey Blaine, can i ask you something?" Franklin said "Anything, don't be shy, fire away." Blaine said with a smile then faced Franklin "How does it feel to be kissed by a guy?" Franklin asked Blaine then laughed "What?" Franklin then laughed a little "I'm just a little curious, you and Kurt kissed, because the two of you are boyfriends and love eachother, i'm just sooo curiou-----" Blaine then kissed Franklin of the lips, approximately 30 seconds "What was that for?" Franklin asked "Well, you we're curious soooo i killed the cat." Blaine said Franklin then lied down at the bed with a sad face "Wait, did i offended you?" Blaine asked "No" Franklin said "Oh my god! did i stole your first kiss? i'm sorry." Blaine said Franklin then stands up "What? no" "So, i'm not your first kiss?" Blaine asked "No, i already had a first kiss, from my ex-girlfriend." Franklin said "Then why are you like shocked?" Blaine asked "Because, i never imagined that my first gay kiss was with someone that i looked up to highly." Franklin said "Franklin, you never stop flattering me." Blaine said with a smile "Well, like i said, you're my idol." Franklin said "You wanna do it again?" Blaine asked with a smirk, then Franklin smiled at him _________________________________ The Next Day, 8:30 A.M. Ariana knocks on a door, then a woman opened it "Goodmorning, Mrs. Anderson is Chriss home?"